


Random pieces of my work

by UrinuFeathers



Category: random - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrinuFeathers/pseuds/UrinuFeathers
Summary: Random stories... just- random.don't steal any of these story ideas because they indeed are mine and some of them may even be for school thereforei don't want the main ideas of these stories to be stolen lmao
Relationships: Random - Relationship





	1. takitakitaki toe

**Author's Note:**

> This is Random territory ; you may encounter anything so beware

Minato (Main character)  
Gender : Non-Binary  
Sexuality : Pansexual  
Personality : normally an Up-beat extrovert with a hint of sass   
Species : Birb (Indian Ringneck Parrot)

Hiroto (secondary character)  
Gender : Intersex (he/him pronouns though)  
Sexuality : Straight   
Personality : kind of a father figure , serious when you do stupid things but pretty fun and loving normally   
Species : Birb (Budgie)

Kane (secondary character)  
Gender : Female  
Sexuality : Lesbian   
Personality : kind hearted nerdy gal who has a bit of a dumb side  
Species : Green-cheeked Parakeet 

Minato grew up as a happy birb , their human took incredibly good care of them and they had a good growing up years until they were handed off to another human who didn't properly care for them , they were stuck in a small , tight cage with no toys and hated it , day by day they grew more and more stressed and sad , they started plucking their feathers - they became hissy and scared heck- the owner they had almost let them get eaten by a cat ; they knew they had to escape- they met two other birbs that the owner was keeping- Hiroto and Kane (Hiroto is a Budgie and Kane is a Green-cheeked parakeet respectively) Minato , Hiroto , and Kane we're able to break through the glass door with the help of the dog- Minato had guided the dog towards the window , the dog tried to catch them but they quickly flew out of the way as the dog smashed into the window this woke the owner up but before you knew it , Hiroto had snipped a hole through the window netting and they flew out. it wasn't over though , they couldn't survive in the wild , they ended up being found by a nice human after hiding out in a small crevice. they were taken to a vet and after they were over-seen they were given to a human who takes incredibly good care of their birds and they lived pretty happily though they had to deal with the scars like Minato would forever be a bit naked in one spot (not full naked but definitely some patches) , Hiroto's wings were clipped and he wouldn't be able to fly for.... who knows how long , and Kane also had clipped wings.


	2. EMPIRE , EMPIRE (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kahikahikahi koe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wait there is more random jungle fuuuuuu-

The story starts with Minato's snuggling into their mum's fur happily , it shows them just learning to fly and also describes their feathers growing in , the story that tells about them getting picked up and placed into an uncomfortably small cage , they fall asleep and wake up in an unfamiliar house. Soon after waking up in this new place they realize their in an even smaller cage than before , days , weeks , pass and they have barley gotten any love from their new owners , they know they have to get out so they start looking for ways to get out but it seems hopeless , they begin to pluck their feathers until- Until they get out of the cage , they escape- but they can't escape truly without help and the owner will come back soon , They quickly dart out of the room into a world they aren't familiar with at all- a hallway , they fly through the hallway quickly and dark around the right corner to find two other small cages with two other birds. Minato meets two other birds who are in similar situations to their own , Minato lands next to these birds cages and looks into them , the birds seem to be a small white and blue Budgie and a terrified Green-cheeked parakeet , Minato asks the names of these birds and learns that the Budgie is named Hiroto and the Parakeet is named Kane over some time they all talk and start to grow close , each time they meet Minato tries to get Hiroto and Kane's cages open but Minato has to risk it every time they go out to meet their friends as if the owner finds them out of their cage Minato might have their way to socializing and fun cut off. Minato finally frees Kane and Hiroto but little do they know , Amaya is out on a prowl and they have to fly fast or else they will be caught- but unfortunately Kane and Hiroto's wings are clipped (Wing clipping is the process of trimming a bird's primary wing feathers or remiges so that it is not fully flight-capable until the new wing feathers grow back wing clipping is terrible for a bird and strips them of the things they need to fly- don't clip your birds wings.) So Minato is the one who has to guide Amaya away from them , in the process Minato accidentally flies into a glass door but is able to get out of the way fast enough- Amaya ends up breaking the glass door and again tries to leap after Minato , luckily Minato is able to get the dog to chase after something else and Hiroto , Kane , and Minato are able to escape through the shattered glass door. Minato , Kane , and Hiroto aren't done with their journey yet as because they are domestic birds they will not be able to survive in the wild (if you have a pet bird you can't keep- or that is clipped- please , don't let it out into the wild , it won't be " happier " in the wild , it will just die faster.) the three cower in a crevice in between a different house and to their luck are found by a nice human , this human ends up calling a vet who arrives and takes them to comfort (may i add that it was snowing) Minato , Kane , and Hiroto are taken to comfort and are given to a place that actually takes good care of the birds they take in and they all end up being adopted to one home where they live out pretty happily , Hiroto and Kane's wing feathers grow back in on time and Minato stops plucking at their chest feathers though they will all always have scars from their journey , mental and physical , Minato will always have patches of feathers missing on their chest , and Kane and Hiroto will both always have a fear of loud noises due to the room they were being kept in being a room where the owner would play their heavy metal music-

May i add they will also have a somewhat fear of humans because of the abuse they went through , this story without the happy ending or sneaking out of the cage is more common than you would think , some birds have gone through this and never gotten out of the situation which is downright sad , no animal should have to live in a small cage getting barely any food and no attention due to their owners negligence : i made this story to show why its so important to take proper care of birds in hopes that this story might make a difference ; even if it's only a small one.


	3. chakichakichaki choe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> panpanpan a-tucho panpanpan!

In the story of , "Furaito " the characters Minato and their allies Kane and Hiroto are placed into an abusive household where they are neglected and scared but they soon escape and find a new better home , Furaito follows the Hero's journey narrative archetype and in these paragraphs i will explain how it follows it and why. One way Furaito shows that it follows the Hero's Journey narrative archetype is when in the storyline Minato and their friends face the first obstacle of their journey , Minato has to dodge the Owner and make sure they dont get caught by them while sneaking out to see their friends Kane and Hiroto which corresponds to the Hero's journey narrative , we know this because in the Hero's journey narrative chart it says , " The road of trials is a series of tests, tasks, or ordeals that the person must undergo to begin the transformation. " this quote from the text shows us that Furaito does indeed follow the Hero's Journey narrative. Another way Furaito proves it follows the Hero's journey narrative is when the storyline says that Minato meets two other birds who are in similar situations to their own , Minato lands next to these birds cages and looks into them , this is the start of Minato meeting Hiroto and Kane who become their allies this shows that Furaito again follows the Hero's journey narrative , we know this because in the Hero's journey narrative it says , " Every hero needs a helper, much like every superhero needs a sidekick. Most heroes would fail miserably without their helpers. " Kane and Hiroto in Furaito represent the helpers in the story and along the way help each other escape the household they were trapped in.   
All together , this shows that Furaito follows the Hero's Journey narrative as it all leads up to the supreme ordeal where Minato and their friends Kane and Hiroto escape the household and at the very end find a better home where they live out their happy little bird lives in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah you survived the random jungle , congrats.


End file.
